A Mother's Treasure
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Hiccup was only three but he knew he always needed his mother to be there for him and that he needs to be there for his mom.


**Another one shot, and this was when Hiccup's mom is still with him.**

* * *

Being a three year viking can be fun and will have advantages. Unfortunately for Hiccup, being three is exhausting (more like for his parents) and frightening.

Snotlout can already lift a sword and do sword battles with his dad and never lose.

Fishlegs already read all the child books he can find and began reading teen stories without any confusion.

The twins can hunt ten wild animals in less than five minutes without getting chased by wild boars.

Astrid, now this young three year old can swing battle axes at five bulls eyes in less than fifteen seconds and never miss a target !

Hiccup, eh, so far he can cause more destruction to the village with his inventions than the dragons, he is terrified of dragons, he tried to see which weapon would do him best but failed, and he's not your average viking.

His mother, Vahallarama, was always there to comfort her son when he was terrified of something. She was Hiccup's favorite parent, even though his father does a good job being a parent as well. She unfortunately had to go on a trip to sea to explore the world that lays ahead of Berk.

Hiccup, who always missed her when she leaves, will always try to sneak into the boat to be her stole away but he always seemed to fail.

"Oh come on mommy, can I please go with you, I don't want you to go," Hiccup whined one day after his mother found him trying to aboard the ship (again) by hiding in the baskets of supplies that were getting boarded at the ship and was about to succeed until he was discovered.

"Oh Hiccup, I wish you can come but it's too dangerous for you and besides, you have to be there with your father and you are important to the village." His mother would answer and Hiccup would always answer,

"Oh okay, but just as long as when you think I'm ready to come along."

* * *

Hiccup waited for weeks, then two months, then three months...

"Please be safe mommy," Hiccup whispered every night when he was at his bed staring from out his window. Then after a few more days, Hiccup began to try not to miss his mother that much but he still counted down the days for her return.

* * *

In that afternoon, while Hiccup was behind a boulder drawing in his small notebook that his mom gave him, certain bullies came from the shadows.

"Hey useless, where's your mommy ? Oh wait she's still not back yet which means it's time to clobber you. Ruff, Tuff, you know what to do."

The second Snotlout gave the command, the twins gladly approached a frightened Hiccup, with their fists ready to come up.

"Hey cut it out guys ! Please stop !" Hiccup cried while the twins began to punch him, kick him and taunt him.

"Useless, that's what you are. A useless ,good for nothing excuse of a future chief !" Tuffnut sneered.

"No Tuff, Hiccup is even weaker than a regular hiccup, all he knows is how to cry and run to his mommy. Ha weakling!" Ruffnut laughed and they continued until Snotlout snapped his small but strong fingers.

No sooner did the twins stop and stepped aside, snickering because they knew what'll happen next. Snotlout approached Hiccup, who was already curled up in a ball.

"You know Hiccup, you'll never be a viking to your father and you wanna know why, because you are nothing but a weakling, I guess Thor really hates you." And with that, Snotlout punched Hiccup in the arm really hard and pushed him down the hill.

"Come on guys, I have an Astrid to flirt with," Snolout commanded, leaving Hiccup at the bottom of the hill with nothing to do but cry.

* * *

"Hiccup, I still don't see how you could have all these bruises from simply falling down a hill," Stoick complained as he bandaged Hiccup's last cut.

"Well believe it dad, I just simply fell down a hill be because I was clumsy while... " Hiccup began and then lowered his shame, knowing that this hobby can annoy his father but finished anyway," Drawing.."

"So let me get this straight, you had all these bruises from falling from a hill because you too busy drawing ?!" Stoick yelled, then finished saying,

"Go to your room and stay there until the morning ! By Thor's name, I never heard such a reason from someone useless in my life."

Hiccup flinched at the volume of his father's voice and the fact that his own father called him useless. He bit his lips from quivering, looked down to the floor , and quickly ran upstairs in silence while trying to hold his tears that threatened to fall from his forest green eyes.

He ran to his bed while taunting at himself ,

"Don't cry you weakling, you already showed to much weakness. Vikings don't cry, especially since you're the son of the chief."

"Who am I kidding, I'm not going to be chief, I'm just a lousy, useless, good for nothing hiccup."

With that , Hiccup finally cried himself to sleep, not even bothering to go downstairs for lunch.

* * *

_Dragons. Flying high and low, taking everything they can grab from the village, including children ! _

_Hiccup was in front of his house on the middle of the battle, watching the village burn as parents attack the dragon who took their children. His father was fighting off a Nadder and just before Hiccup could hurry back in..._

_A Monstrous Nightmare grabbed him by the arms, lifting him to the air while Hiccup gave a cold blooded scream of fear, hoping that someone will help him._

_No one came to help, all they did was turn around and look at Hiccup in delight, even his father just stood there doing nothing but grinning. _

_"Hiccup the Useless is going to be gone for good !" The villagers cheered, including the chief himself._

_"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Hiccup cried but everyone laughed and cheered the farther he was flying away. _

_There, his mother was running towards Hiccup yelling," Don't worry Hiccup, mommy's coming !" But the dragons flew in front of her and threw her off the cliff she was standing at as she screamed down into the stormy sea._

_"MOMMY!" "MOMMY!" Hiccup cried as he tried to wriggle out of the dragon's grasp. Before he could, the dragon let him go, leaving him to scream as he fell into a pit of complete darkness full of taunting whispers of how useless he is._

* * *

"Hiccup, Hiccup sweetheart wake up." " Mommy's here, mommy's here !" Val comforted her son as she was shaking Hiccup to wake up.

She just returned from her quest and once she found out what Stoick did to Hiccup just because of drawing, until she dragged him into the house to make him apologize until both parents heard Hiccup scream from up stairs and crying.

They both went up and show Hiccup tossing and turning on his bed with tears streaming down his face as he whispered,

"Useless." "Not good enough for anyone." "Pathetic." "Stop crying weakling." " Never to be a Viking." After a few moments Hiccup began to scream in his sleep, surprising both parents." NO STOP, PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE !" "Please leave them alone, don't hurt them, kill me, the useless weak boy !"MOMMY!" "DADDY!"

"Hiccup, you are not weak, WAKE UP SON, OH FOR MY SAKE, WKAE UP !" both parents began to shout and sure enough Hiccup jolted up after he yelped and he looked up only to see both his parents with him. Then he began to cry and covered the blanket over him, pleading," Leave me here, come back when I become a real Viking to you both."

"Hiccup, it doesn't matter if you are a Viking or not.." Val began once she uncovered the blanket from Hiccup as Stoick finished the sentence while embracing Hiccup," We'll still love you no matter what I tell you or what others say, oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry lad."

"Don't be, I was the one who wasn't a Viking," Hiccup sadly insisted until Val stated," Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, don't ever say that, you'll be a great Viking, no matter what." Hiccup nodded in agreement to what his mom had insisted but it was late and being very stubborn, he refused to fall asleep.

Stoick and Val exchanged eyes because if here's one thing they know is that they can always get Hiccup to fall asleep, so with that, they both went each side of his bed and began to sing the lullaby.

_Hush little Hiccup, close your eyes_

_Sleep in your dreams until the sun rise_

_In your dreams, you'll fly so high_

_Cause mommy and daddy will be your guide_

_And if you are ever lost_

_We'll bring you home you at any cost_

_So sleep safe and sound on the winter moss_

_Cause mommy and daddy will get rid of the frost_

_Now rest little Hiccup look above_

_For there is a shiny white bright dove_

_Sleep now Hiccup for we are not apart_

_Cause mommy and daddy loves you with all our heart_

Hiccup tried his best to stay up, but the lulalby was making him fall asleep. He tried to force himself to stay awake, but he ended up falling asleep on his pillow.

Both parents smiled as they covered Hiccup with a blanket and headed down stairs. Val looked up as she saw her son sleep peacefully on his bed while she thought to herself,

"Hiccup will be a great viking one day, because he is my precious treasure."

* * *

**I don't own anything, and okay, the lullaby pretty much sounds ridiculous, I am very bad at lyrics. Anyway, hope you like it :)**


End file.
